The Days We Remember A Twilight Fanfiction
by SmileKylz
Summary: They werent allowed to be. Forced to run away from their duties, Edward and Bella finally are happy. When caught,they have to make a choice. Will one give into their duties? Or is their love strong enough to conquer it all? Even death? R
1. Chapter 1

**The days we remember….**

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**Hello everyone!!! I'm just doing this story because I had some inspiration. I'm a freshman, and well, its just makes me feel good writing about it. . Its pretty random, But it depends on you if I will continue it or not. . If I get enough people (reviews) telling me to continue it, I will. But if not, I won't. I have a lot a homework to do and such, and I don't want to write a story that isn't very good. **

**So, enjoy and please, review. They are like friends in a brand new school. Which is sort of what made me want to write this. **

**Prologue-**

"_Um, excuse me??" I muttered as someone knocked into me in the hallways. It was my first day of high school. _

_I dropped all of my books and as I bent to pick them up, I looked into these gorgeous green eyes. It felt like I could almost fall into them…. _

_Before I even had the chance to touch any book of mine, they were already in his hands and he was already helping me up. _

"_Sorry, here," He said in an angelic voice and disappeared before I could even get a look at him._

_All day I thought of him, through everyone of my classes. I was starting to think I imagined it. And then, I walked into my Biology._

_There was only one open seat left, in the very back of the room. I took it, just as the late bell rang. _

_And sure enough, I saw those pair of green eyes. No one had eyes like that. They were like pools of soft green. They reminded me almost of emeralds, except that they had a hint of gold._

_Before I could realize what I was doing, I heard my teacher –I couldn't remember his name- make a noise. I never realized that both of us were staring at each other. _

_He turned away and I tried to read what his eyes said. _

_"You ran into me today," I whispered, not knowing where I got my courage. _

_"No, I believe you ran into me," His voice was ever more like I remembered it being this morning but it was irritated. "And you acted like a total bitch about it."_

_I sighed. "Just forget it," I muttered, tossing my hair to cover my face. _

_"No wait, I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. Even if it wasn't me who ran into you," He grinned. _

_I wondered why the teacher never caught us talking. Or maybe, he didn't really care._

_"You're never going to let that go, are you?" _

_"Nope, I like being right."_

_"As do I," I said, in an exact tone that matched his._

_"Then I believe I may have met my match," He smiled, a delicate but lovely crooked smile. _

_"How so?" _

_"How could I not give into someone as appealing and stubborn as you?"_

_I blushed, feeling it rise up in my cheeks. No one ever told me that before. Heck, I was a freshman! _

_"I'm Edward," He said, his smile widening at my blush._

_"Bella," I said, not even realizing what was happening. _

_The bell rang._

_I walked down the hallway at the end of the day, towards my freakishly small locker, and sure enough Edward was standing right there._

_"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked, as I opened my lock. _

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"Oh I don't know…"_

_"My locker is right next to yours," He said simply._

_"Oh," I said like a loser._

_"Do you take the bus?" He asked._

_"No."_

_"Then who picks you up?"_

_"No one. I walk."_

_That crooked smile appeared on his face. "So do I."_

_"Are you suggesting that we should walk home together?"_

_"I wasn't suggesting anything… but now that you say it, it sounds like a very good idea."_

That was the very first day I met Edward. We've dated ever since. Sure, there were problems that aroused, but we were perfect. Or so I thought.

But things change. Everything does. And even though, Edward and I had no problems, the people around us did. Some people say, people who are different can never be. There were so many rules that kept us apart. And we always thought we could avoid it.

….But we were wrong. Every struggle we had run away from had followed us. And it led to me holding a sword dirty with blood in my hands. Edwards blood. He was dead. And I had killed him.

The ring on my left hand finger marking our engagement reflected on the sword. I slowly took it off my finger, bending down and placing it in Edwards dead hand. I kissed his cheek slowly, and the world disappeared around me.

I had killed the only person I loved. I didn't regret it. People like me don't regret. It was wrong of me to ever fall in love with him in the first place. But that was before I even knew who I was. And Edward is the one to suffer for my stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2: Forever Can Only Be One Day

Hello everyone! So, I endured my very first week of high school!!! =). So, in celebration, I'm updating.

Now, I have to explain a little bit, just because I do, that I'm not going to start where the prologue left off or even when Bella was remembering. Instead, I'm going to backtrack a little bit, not as much as freshman…. But not till the point when our dear little tragedy strikes. Let's see how this all happened, shall we???

**Chapter 1- Forever can only be one day**

**BPOV-**

"Mmmm…" I heard myself mutter against Edward's lips. They were pressed onto mine and he wasn't holding back like he normally did. As he slowly pulled me onto the bed, I soon realized where he was headed.

"No, Edward, stop," I mumbled into his hard chest.

"Why?" His smile could be seen even in the darkness of my bedroom.

"It's not right. Charlie…." Charlie was my dad for all extensive purposes. My mother, Renee was never home, always on business.

"What Charlie doesn't know can't hurt him." He muttered, his voice playful and longing.

"But Edward…"

"Bella, what if this was my last day with you? What if something happened tomorrow that would force us to stay away from each other?" Edward's voice was raw, uncovered and it frightened me.

I was taken aback. What was Edward saying? I couldn't bring myself to understand. I heard my heart pounding against my chest. "Nothing can keep us apart," I murmured.

I heard Edward intake a breath. "I love you, you know that?" He said, as he changed the subject.

I laughed. "I love you too."

"But… I better start getting home. I have a few things to do before school tomorrow morning… and that includes homework."

I bit my lip. "You lied to me, didn't you? You said you already did your homework…. But still, I'm sorry. I know how your father is strict on that."

Edward chuckled in the darkness. "You know that barely made any sense?" I felt him pull me into his arms. "My father works the late shift tonight and I already told him my homework was completed before coming here, so you shouldn't be apologizing. And my mother on the other hand, wouldn't mind me staying out…. Say until morning?"

I shook my head. "No. You should go home," I tried to make it as convincing as possible. But I was confused. Didn't he just say that he should be going home? "I wouldn't want to jeopardize that football scholarship." I smiled, trying not to bring the confusion into my voice. I was lucky it was dark. My face was sure to give it away.

Edward hesitated.

"Listen to me, its late. And besides I have cheer practice tomorrow morning at 6. I kind of need some sleep to be able to direct the entire team…" I added as I saw the shadow of Edward on my wall open his mouth to speak.

"Would you of ever thought, that in our junior year you would have made Head Cheerleader and I star quarter back?" He came up with, though somehow I knew that wasn't what he was planning on saying.

"I don't really know," I said watching as Edward climbed into my second story window's ledge, and jumped to the tree that was next to it.

With the winds breeze, I heard a goodbye that came off of his lips as he disappeared.

And little did I know that really was the last day of our perfect lives. Everything happens for a reason. But, why wasn't it, that I didn't follow my heart for a change?

My life was sad and confusing, all the time. I always knew my parents weren't what they said they were. Who knew I would've been so right at guessing?

EPOV-

Unwillingly, as I crawled down Bella's tree near her bedroom window, I noticed a figure roaming around the bushes.

"Alice!" I whispered, as I ran over to where she was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you," Alice said, pulling out the branches in her hair. "And…meanwhile I was practicing my stealth to kill time..."

I groaned. "Alice, no one knows about Bella and I, right?"

"Oh, I don't know, Edward. I mean you've been dating since freshman year. That's hardly a secret you can keep from say, the entire school."

I glared coldly into the eyes of my sister. I hated my life. I hated what I was forced to do, and knowing what was going to happen next.

"That's hardly what I mean, Alice. The counsel, have they found out anything yet?"

"Are you referring to the fact that you're not dating just an ordinary human?"

I sighed. "Look, Alice, I really don't have time for this…."

Alice glared at me. "Your answer is no. But, I do have a question for you, that is if I'm important enough that you can take time out of your busy schedule to answer."

"Its midnight, Alice, I have practice tomorrow, you know that. And not football, if that's what is going to come out of your mouth next."

"But you do have football tomorrow," Alice smiled.

"Fine. Ask me your question so I can get some sleep," I knew though that I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. My mind would be too filled with thoughts of Bella. Ever since I found out who she was, I've worried with every bone in my body, that we were never going to be able to be together. It wasn't the worry that antagonized me, I mean, I already knew the answer… But it was the fact that I was going to have to give up the love of my life and a piece of my heart, just because of some damn rules I had to abide by.

"Bella," Alice said, placing a hand on my shoulder, and turning me to face her. I hadn't noticed that I moved. "Does she know yet? Has she realized what she is?"

"As far as I know, the answer is no. Her kind train their people later than we do. But if it hasn't happened yet, then I presume that it will happen quite soon. And when Bella finds out what she is, how will she not give in to the rules of the Salem?"

"Bella won't, Edward. She loves you. But you know the rules. And the counsel _is _going to find out sooner or later. I'm not only talking about our counsel. The head Salem counsel is bound to find out sooner or later… and then even if the punishment is minimal, you _know _what at least the outcome will be."

"Where are you heading, Alice?" I asked, as we stopped in the front of our house.

"I'm saying, Edward, that you need to think of something fast. This is coming from me as your sister. But whatever you do, you need to follow your heart. I don't know how everything is going to end up, but as long as you're happy that's all that matters right?"

"We can never be happy."

"I know."

I walked into my house after Alice, and after a discreet goodnight, I went into my bedroom and laid down in the clothes I was wearing. Staring up at the ceiling, I tried to forget everything that has ever happened to me in my life. It was like I was followed by a constant shadow everywhere I went. And then I met Bella. Ah… Bella.

I sighed, closing my eyelids. There, in darkness I saw Bella's face lightened up with a smile. And as I dozed off into sleep, my dreams reminded me of everything that I was trying not to think of.

How now was I supposed to sleep with everything that just happened tonight??

**Wow! Confusing, huh? Yeah, its even confusing for me to write. But don't worry! Its supposed to be confusing. Salems and Sinists are all part of the story and will be explained later. Just like everything else! **

**But… the only way to find out everything and for everything to finally be explained, you'll have to review!! I only received one review last post, and I'm looking for more! I have cookies… =). **

**  
Please feel free to PM me with any questions. I can't guarantee an answer, but I may be able to answer. Also, I take constructive critique. Bear in mind, that when I write, I'm normally tired, and that's not an excuse but it explains things. **

**Yayyy!!! Its feels good to finish a chapter!!**

**Until the next,**

**Xoxo,**

**KYLZ!!**


End file.
